Talents
When you feed your dog treats, they will level up and gain skill points, which you can use to give your dog useful skills! You can't master all of the skills with one dog, though, so choose carefully! Training a skill to level 1 costs 1 skill point, training a skill to level 2 costs 2 skill points, etc. Right click the dog with a stick to open its menu. Bed Finder Right click your dog with a bone it will sit on your head, allowing you to carry it around with you. When you activate the Bed Finder skill, your bed (spawn point) will easily spotted through other objects thanks to a highlighted black outline. Leveling up this skill increases the distance which the bed can be detected from. Lvl 0: N/A Lvl 1: 200 blocks Lvl 2: 400 blocks Lvl 3: 600 blocks Lvl 4: 800 blocks Lvl 5: Infinite Black Pelt This talent will raise your dog's critical attack damage. Lvl 0: No extra damage Lvl 1: 1/2 heart Lvl 2: 1 heart Lvl 3: 1 and 1/2 heart Lvl 4: 2 hearts Lvl 5: 3 and 1/2 hearts Creeper Sweeper This talent will make your dog attuned to the scent of creepers. They will growl to warn you when one is nearby, and each level increases the distance a dog can detect them. Once this skill is mastered, the dog will able to attack creepers and reset it's detonation timer after each attack. Lvl 0: N/A Lvl 1: 6 blocks Lvl 2: 12 blocks Lvl 3: 18 blocks Lvl 4: 24 blocks Lvl 5: 30 blocks and can attack creepers Doggy Dash Increases your dogs speed while it is chasing a target and also while you are riding it. Lvl 0: N/A Lvl 1: 12% faster Lvl 2: 24% faster Lvl 3: 36% faster Lvl 4: 48% faster Lvl 5: 72% faster Fisher Dog When you level up this skill, your dog can catch fish in any body of water. It will drop these fish when it shakes itself dry. If you use this skill in addition to Hell Hound, your dog could also drop cooked fish. At level 5 of this skill, your dog will be able to breathe underwater. Guard Dog Leveling up this skill increases the chance that your dog will completely block a physical attack aimed at you. Happy Eater Increases the Nutrient Points your dog gets from food. Lvl 1: 10% more Lvl 2: 20% more Lvl 3: 30% more and your dog can now eat rotten flesh Lvl 4: 40% more Lvl 5: 50% and your dog can now eat fish Hell Hound With this skill, your dog can cause fire damage when it attacks. Each level increases the length of time the fire lasts. At level 5, your dog will be immune to fire. Hunter Dog This skill makes it possible for anything your dog attacks to drop its loot twice. Higher levels mean a higher chance for this to happen. Lvl 1: 10% chance Lvl 2: 20% chance Lvl 3: 30% chance Lvl 4: 40% chance Lvl 5: 60% chance Pack Puppy This skill activates a storage GUI when you right click your dog with a wood plank! Lvl 1: 3 slots Lvl 2: 6 slots Lvl 3: 9 slots Lvl 4: 12 slots Lvl 5: 15 slots and it will pick up any nearby items if it has space in its inventory Pest Fighter This is a useful skill to use against those pesky Silverfish. When this is activated, your dog will inflict 1 point of damage on all nearby silverfish at random. Higher levels increase the distance the dog must be from the silverfish. Lvl 1: 3 blocks Lvl 2: 6 blocks Lvl 3: 9 blocks Lvl 4: 12 blocks Lvl 5: 15 blocks and double the damage Pillow Paw This allows your dog to fall farther before taking any damage. Lvl 1: 3 more blocks Lvl 2: 6 more blocks Lvl 3: 9 more blocks Lvl 4: 12 more blocks Lvl 5: Immune to fall damage and floats when falling Poison Fang Like the name says, this will make your dog inflict poison on whatever its attacking. Each level increase the duration of the poison effect. At level 3, your dog will be immune to poison. When you master this skill, you can right click on your dog with a spider eye and exchange 30 NP to be cleansed of all potion effects, including poison. Puppy Eyes This skill will cause villagers to be so charmed with your dog that they will give you gifts! Each level increases the quality of the gifts, but you can only use this ability once every two Minecraft days. At level 5, you can use it once per Minecraft day. Quick Healer This skill improves how fast your dog heals without resting. At level 5, your dog will heal 50% faster when sitting. Rescue Dog With this activated, your dog will attempt to heal you if you are critically low on health; however, this costs 100 NP. Lvl 1: 1/2 heart Lvl 2: 1 heart Lvl 3: 1 1/2 heart Lvl 4: 2 hearts Lvl 5: 2 1/2 hearts and reduces cost to 80 NP Shepherd Dog This skill will allow your dog to help you round up mobs. When you have some wheat in your hand, the dog with this trait will find some nearby livestock and carry them for you, allowing you to bring the animals over long distances. This costs a lot of NP, although each level will reduce the amount of NP it costs. To make your dog drop the animal, simply stop holding wheat. Wolf Mount Jump and click on your dog with an empty hand to ride it.